haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Sainte-Suzanne
Sainte-Suzanne (Haitian Creole: Sent Sizàn) is a municipality located in Haiti's Nord-Est Department in the Trou-du-Nord Arrondissement. . Sainte-Suzanne, NE, Haiti]] Nicknamed the "Garden City", Sainte-Suzanne spreads over an area of 122km. Around 25,596 people inhabit the place. Chop, Blanc, Sarazin, Mocha-Nine, Fuller and Fond Bleu are its six communal sections. The Suzannians, Suzanns, Suzannes, or the Suzannese, estimated around 30,000 inhabitants, according to the interviewees are very hospitable people who believe that agriculture remains the basis of economic and social development of the area. ]] History At the time of the colony and the American occupation, the commune of Sainte Suzanne had served as a zone of resistance for the slaves during the French occupation and Cacos during the American occupation. Historically, the commune of Sainte-Suzanne was recognized as a district of Trou-du-Nord, but thanks to the efforts of the late memory, Septimus Jean-François, the area was raised to the rank of Commune in 1881. Geography Located in the Northeast Department, Sainte-Suzanne is one of the four municipalities that make up the Borough of Trou-du-Nord. It is an interior commune, its dominant relief is the mountains and its climate is fresh. Administratively, it is divided into six Communal Sections and a district (Dupity included in the Fond-Bleu section). Fond-Bleu, although far from the town center, is the most populated communal section, with nearly a third of the population. From an orographic point of view, the region of Sainte-Suzanne is an extension of the catchment area of Vallières, coming out of Grosse-Roche via Fond Bleu and Mocaneuf. Part of this watershed extends to Limonade and feeds the river Parois in rainwater. In 1998, the population of the commune of Sainte Suzanne was estimated at 22,694 inhabitants. For an area of 0.18 km2 the town center's density was 10,562 inhabitants / km2. Boundaries With respect to administrative boundaries, it can be said that the Commune of Sainte-Suzanne is bordered: * On the East by the Commune of Trou-du-Nord * On the West by the Commune of the Great North River (Grande-Rivière-du-Nord) * North by the Commune Limonade * In the South by the Vallières, Ranquitte and Bahon communes. Demographics Following the difficulties encountered in relation to agriculture, this region is nowadays experiencing a strong tendency towards internal and external migration. Some members of the population, especially young people, travel to Fort-Liberté, Cap-Haïtien and Port-au-Prince in search of the bread of instruction and seldom they come back. Others older, especially farmers, as the year progresses travel to the Dominican Republic in order to be better-off the killing or the loss of all that they have been able to produce there and return even poorer than before. According to some interviewees, part of the CCC, there is a third category of migrants, called seasonal migration from the section of Mocaneuf who go every year between March and May in Central Plateau looking for work on farms. Climate There is no minimum meteorological station at Sainte-Suzanne to record the climatic data of the Commune. However, the Ministry of Agriculture, Natural Resources and Rural Development (MARNDR) has a small artisanal rain gauge installed on the habitation of Benn in Sarazin, raised between 400 and 500 m (1,200 to 1,500 feet) altitude used to record annual rainfall in the area. Meanwhile, there is no rain gauge in Dupity district, located 600 m (200 feet) higher. However, from the agro-ecological point of view, this locality seems quite different from the others. Following our observations on the ground, we discover that the Commune Sainte-Suzanne as a whole is semi-humid considering the climate of the four communal sections close to the Bourg Center (Foulon, Bois-Blanc, Cotelette and Sarazin) apparently dry and that of the communities close to Dupity (Mocaneuf and Fond Bleu) very wet. In general, rainfall varies from year to year, which prevents farmers from understanding the seasonal issues. For the year 2003, for example, rainfall has reached 2,354.45 mm. The following table presents the annual change in rainfall over three years Source: LAC of Sainte-Suzanne According to some elderly people invited to the meetings, in time, around the 60s, the commune was wetter especially from September to March with very little heat from May to August, but given the current state of mountain peaks, today's situation is totally different. The following table presents the inter-monthly variations of rainfall and temperature in the Commune of Sainte-Suzanne. Culture Religion Thirty churches or temples were rehearsed at the commune of Sainte-Suzanne. The Baptist temples are the most numerous, twelve in total. Communication At the time of the inventory, the telecom office was setting up a telephone service. They were in the first phase of this activity (acquisition of premises, installation of equipment). The town of Sainte Suzanne has no postal office, no radio station, no newspaper / magazine, no television station. As for Culture and Leisure, the town has a library, there is no museum, no theater and cinema. Football (soccer) is the only sport practiced in the municipality. The town has an important historical past since from the time of the colony until the periods of the American occupation, it was considered as one of the most important zones of resistance. There are, in addition to two forts, colonial, historical and other vestiges in nearly twenty localities. Natural sites such as falls, for example, have also been inventoried. It should be noted that the town of Sainte-Suzanne leaves some visitors perplexed as to the diversity of the color of the earth (pink, yellow, white etc.) observed in various parts of the town. Tourism Port-au-Prince the capital of Haiti is located at a distance of 235km from this place. There are a number of places for sightseeing including Roche Platte Church, Juchereau Church, River Sarazin, the Ravine Jean Marie etc. Many beautiful mountains surround Sainte-Suzanne. There is not much running water available and there is hardly any infection control. http://sainte-suzanneht.blogspot.com/p/presetation-de-sainte-suzanne-haiti.html ssz5.png|Sainte-Suzanne aerial ssz7.jpg|Sainte-Suzanne, Haiti ssz9.png|Espace de Concertation - Sainte-Suzanne, Haiti ssz10.jpg|Children; Sainte-Suzanne, Haiti SUZANN01.jpg|Ste-Suzanne, NE Michael Vedrine Category:Nord-Est, Haiti Category:Trou-du-nord arrondissement Category:Trou-du-Nord Category:Trou-du-Nord Arrondissement